


In which Oikawa Tooru is a little shit.

by allinadayofiwaoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Iwaizumi Hajime Being an Idiot, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinadayofiwaoi/pseuds/allinadayofiwaoi
Summary: Iwaizumi stared relentlessly at the tall man a few steps before him. His best friend was undeniably tipsy, almost hanging off another man’s shoulders.OrWhere Iwaizumi is just as oblivious as he is very much jealous of any man that Oikawa gets close to.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hayathi0577](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayathi0577/gifts).



Iwaizumi stared relentlessly at the tall man a few steps before him. His best friend was undeniably tipsy, almost hanging off another man’s shoulders. Iwaizumi’s nostrils flared in annoyance.

Of course, Oikawa was the one that dragged Iwaizumi to this dumb party, preaching about how Iwaizumi should go out and “get wrecked for once”. After much bantering back and forth, Iwaizumi caved in. He also didn’t want Oikawa to go out alone. After all, it was his job as Oikawa’s best friend to take care of him. Yeah... ‘best friend’.

“You weren’t going to deny me anyway Iwa-chan, I’ve got you wrapped around my little finger,” Oikawa had said with a wink. Iwaizumi’s face had flushed, knowing every single word that came out of Oikawa’s mouth right then was the absolute truth, Iwaizumi **_was_** whipped, and Iwaizumi **_wouldn’t_** deny him. But he had put on a somewhat brave face and controlled his blush, rolling his eyes.

A façade; it was all just for show, concealing the fact that Iwaizumi was melting under Oikawa’s flirtatious gaze.

His thoughts focused back on the scene in front of him. Whoever that man was, he was good looking. Him and Oikawa looked good together, would have looked better if both of them weren’t drunk off of their asses. The stranger bent down next to Oikawa’s ear. Too damn close _._

Iwaizumi was all but fuming, if this were a cartoon there’d be actual smoke coming out of his nose and ears. Bellowing laughter followed after the stranger drew his head back, smirking at Oikawa who was all but clutching at his chest trying control his laughter.

Who _was_ this prick?

Iwaizumi decided he was done entertaining them, deeming it was time to head back home with his best friend. He’d seen enough of this tomfoolery.

He held his head high before taking confident strides up to the pair. He made his presence known by placing his palm gently on the small of Oikawa’s back, his hand somehow sliding past Oikawa’s plaid shirt, finding its place on Oikawa’s t-shirt that he was wearing underneath.

Iwaizumi’s warmth travelled to the other’s skin in an instant, Oikawa knew the touch before he saw who was holding him, recognizing it even through his drunken state. 

His body was turning on its own accord, abandoning the man he was holding onto earlier. “Iwa-chan! Where were you?! I was looking for you!”

Oikawa’s voice cut through to Iwaizumi’s ears perfectly clearly despite all the white noise surrounding him.

“Were you though? You seemed to be having enough fun without me.”, his voice cool and sharp as he raised his gaze from Oikawa to the stranger who was now watching the two of them with a curious gaze.

The man smirked, looking heavily entertained as he glanced between the two of them.

“The name’s Kuroo”, he said in a low sultry voice when he caught Iwa’s eye. He gesturing at Oikawa who was quite limply hanging off Iwaizumi’s sturdy body, “This your precious cargo or what?”

“You could say that yeah, I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, his best friend.” Iwaizumi mumbled out, not wanting to be rude but still coming off a little hostile.

Kuroo huffed out a chuckle, shaking his head. “Alright Iwaizumi, I think you should take this guy home. He’s a goner.”

“Yes Iwa-chan, take me hooome, ‘cause like, I’m- ‘m a goner... for youuu.” Oikawa slurred out.

Iwaizumi’s eyes rolled up involuntarily, smiling a little now. _Dumbass_ , thought Iwaizumi. Drunk or not Oikawa was Oikawa, an absolute frivolous mess.

He looked at the stranger- Kuroo, who seemed just as drunk, but looked like he could hold his alcohol. Iwaizumi nodded his head before mumbling a quick goodbye and grabbed Oikawa’s arm to lead him out of the party.

He had managed to drag Oikawa’s flat ass out but wouldn’t be able to walk two blocks with Oikawa like this.

“Oi, get on my back.”

Oikawa who agreed giddily and proceeded to sloppily wrap his body around Iwaizumi, his weight feather-light on his back and biceps. Iwaizumi wasn’t in college studying to be an athletic trainer for nothing. He was very much aware of how fit he was, and Oikawa hadn’t failed to mention that he’d like to have a lick at Iwaizumi’s pronounced stomach sometime.

These comments have always been existent in their friendship, Oikawa was someone who always spoke his mind. He never thought twice about saying anything, this was inclusive on how attractive he thought Iwaizumi was. His lack of filter, constantly putting Iwaizumi in some concerning situations.

Oikawa was always so outright, it caught Hajime off-guard, but he’d always brush it off because deep down he knew it was too good to be true, and Oikawa was like this with anyone that looked mildly good, regardless of gender.

Iwaizumi had already started walking, Oikawa hummed, his head in the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck. The contact made Iwaizumi’s skin crawl and chill ran down his spine. He shivered a little.

“Say, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa whispered, breath ghosting over eager skin.

“Hmm?” ~~~~

“I’ve been thinking…”

“Ouch. Is your brain okay?”

“You’re so mean Iwa-chan! Anyways, I’ve been thinking, and I came to the conclusion that we should date!”

At those carelessly uttered words, Iwaizumi’s steps faltered, and his heart contracted in pain, this was all just a game to Oikawa. He swallowed his emotions like he usually did, ready to quip back with some signature Iwaizumi snark.

“Why? So that you can finally touch uncharted territory?” He asked, sounding smug.

“Iwa-chaan, no, don’t be mean! I’m taking you out tomorrow at 7, okay? You have to- you gotta be ready by then and you should wear something nice and ooo you should wear that blue-ish shirt you have Iwa-chan! You always look so pretty in that!” Oikawa rambled on, still very much buzzed.

Iwaizumi smiled a broken smile. “Okay Oikawa,” he replied, picking the wiser option of letting Oikawa think he won.

“Hmph,” was the only sound Oikawa made before pressing his lips against Iwaizumi’s skin and passing out right after, leaving Hajime alone to his thoughts.

His heart ached for more with Oikawa. Living together in the same apartment as him was making Iwaizumi’s life hell but also better than he’d ever imagined college life to be. It was difficult having Oikawa so close but not close enough. Every time Oikawa got into his own bed and not Iwaizumi’s was slowly but surely chipping away at the latter’s heart. Watching Oikawa smirk and not being able to kiss it away. Seeing Oikawa raw, crying because of how he missed his family and not being able to hug him as tightly as Hajime’s strength would allow. Seeing Oikawa shirtless was another story. He felt as if he was intruding Oikawa’s space because he wasn’t just looking, he was longing. And it wasn’t fair for Oikawa to be preyed at, he surely didn’t know the effect he had on Iwaizumi.

The boy in his arms breathed heavy, puffs of air shielding Iwaizumi’s face from the cold of the night. He shook his head a little, trying to rid his mind of his thoughts. Upon arriving at their apartment, he shifted Tooru so he could reach his pocket. He successfully jammed his keys in and opened the door to their apartment, handling all of Tooru’s weight on one arm.

He walked over to Oikawa’s bed and gently laid the boy down. Hajime proceeded to take Oikawa’s shoes off, the socks followed. He then slowly slid his arm under Oikawa’s back, lifting him off the bed so he could take his plaid shirt off. Knowing Tooru, he’d probably strangle himself with it in his sleep. Better safe than sorry. Iwaizumi left Oikawa’s t-shirt on, knowing Oikawa gets cold at night. He then blushed as he popped Oikawa’s jean button open and pulled the zipper down, trying his best to not look and violate his best friend. He pulled the jeans off Oikawa as smoothly as he could. Oikawa wore tight jeans, Jesus, wouldn’t Hajime know. Iwaizumi then lifted Oikawa right off the bed, giving almost no effort on his part. He pulled Oikawa’s sheets so he could slide the boy though it.

Mission successful.

“Mmm, thank you, Hajime.” Oikawa mumbled in his sleep, causing Iwaizumi to stiffen. He glanced up at Oikawa’s face, he looked so peaceful, long lashes touching high cheekbones, thin pink lips pouty. Iwaizumi could have stared at Oikawa all night, until the other boy woke up and reality would come crashing back down.

Hajime bent down to his knees, his hand rose up, itching to run through soft strands of auburn hair. He decided to indulge himself just this once, remembering the way Oikawa’s hair felt on his fingertips on the instances that he needed comforting. He cascaded his fingers softly through Oikawa’s flop of now messy hair, drawing out a breath of relief. Oikawa’s facial features relaxed even more if that was possible. The corner of his lips turning up the slightest bit. He turned his head, giving Hajime more access. Hajime sighed.

He took his hand out of Oikawa’s hair, dragging himself to the bathroom, got ready for the night and slipped into his sheets. However, sleep would not arrive, and Hajime kept twisting and turning, his mind at unrest because of his previous thoughts. _What if Oikawa forgot about him? What if he up and left him for some other man or woman?_ Such self-destructive questions had always haunted Iwaizumi. His brain and heart laid heavy as he finally fell into a restless sleep.


	2. In which Oikawa Tooru is a little shit (Part 2).

Hajime woke up with a headache next morning. It wasn’t a splitting headache per se, it was one of those dull thudding aches that were more of an annoyance than a pain. It wasn’t fully there but it was, just like Iwaizumi’s love life. He chuckled at his own expense and got up off the bed, noticing that Oikawa wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

That’s odd, Iwaizumi was damn sure Oikawa and his light-weight ass would be having the biggest hangover right now. The other boy didn’t even have volleyball practice today. He felt around for his phone, typing in his password and dialing Oikawa’s number. Straight to voicemail. Iwaizumi huffed, quite worried, he then dialed Hanamaki’s cell, voicemail again. Seconds later, Iwaizumi’s phone buzzed with a message from Makki.

_Don’t worry, he’s here._

That settled Iwaizumi’s stomach. He was still wondering why Oikawa left without telling him, but he brushed it off and proceeded with his morning routine. It was a Saturday, so he didn’t have any lectures. He went to the gym first, then lazed around in their living room, watching some random volleyball match. He decided he could do with finishing up his assignment due on Monday. So, he put on his reading glasses that Oikawa never stopped gushing about. He had once told Iwaizumi that he looked like a hot, nerdy teacher and asked him why he was still single. _Because I’m in love with **you** , dumbass. _But he had refrained from uttering the words, merely replying with a gruff grunt.

Time passed by horribly slowly when Tooru wasn’t around. He’d even ended up finishing his assignment. It was almost 7 when Hajime heard keys clinking together. Not two seconds later, Oikawa stepped inside.

Iwaizumi’s mouth went dry.

Oikawa was standing there, clad in a back suit that hugged him in all the right places. His slender hips and broad shoulders accentuated by the thick fabric. He was wearing a crisp white shirt under the suit, a thin black tie resting on his chest. Iwaizumi’s gaze finally travelled up to Oikawa’s face. He looked positively amused, lips in a thin smirk, eyes shining. Oikawa definitely knew he was pretty, every single motion he made with his body was calculated and enticing because he had the innate ability of manipulating his body in any way he wanted for any god given reason.

“Ready for our date Iwa-chan? Or did you not remember?” Oikawa inquired, the smirk never slipping his face.

Iwaizumi’s brain was short wiring, meaning he was in no position to open his mouth. God knows what he would say.

“Take a picture, might last you longer Iwa-chan.”

That was it. Iwaizumi was so done with Oikawa’s antics. He drew in a long breath, squeezed his eyes shut, taking the three seconds to compose himself the best he could. And opened them again. Lo and behold, Oikawa was still standing there, his confidence adding a few inches to his height.

“Cat got your tongue Iwa-chan? I must add though, you look positively delicious right now” Oikawa’s teasing voice reached Iwaizumi’s ears loud and clear. This man was messing with him. Iwaizumi was currently shirtless, lying on the couch with one leg over the other, hand in a bowl of popcorn, looking quite drastically difference from the other boy in the room. He was feeling very much underdressed as he stared at Oikawa with wide eyes.

“If you didn’t even want me to take you on a date before we... you know... you should have just told me, I’d have gladly complied.” Oikawa eyes were teasing as he raked his eyes over Iwaizumi.

At that, Iwaizumi took his hand out of the bowl and rose up on his elbows that were resting against the couch, his weight balancing on his arms. He definitely saw Oikawa’s gaze travel from his biceps to his tensing abs. And Hajime smirked right back at Oikawa, all caution thrown out the window. He was oblivious, but not _that_ oblivious.

He took pleasure in the way that Oikawa’s eyes darkened from auburn to a shade similar to dark chocolate.

“Well, due to certain complications, I really didn’t have the option of telling you how much I wanted to make love to you.” Iwaizumi said, his intentions now out in the open. He felt raw, but something told him his feelings were reciprocated.

“You- you what?” Oikawa stuttered, surprised by the sudden change in atmosphere.

“Dumbass” Iwaizumi muttered before he took quick steps to where Oikawa was, his hand finding Oikawa’s sleek tie before yanking it. Oikawa was pulled into Iwaizumi’s chest. The aura of Oikawa’s flirtatious nature dissipated submissively under Iwaizumi’s influence.

One of Iwaizumi’s hands instantly found Oikawa’s waist, he really wanted to take the coat off of him. But this would do for now. The other hand gripped Oikawa’s chin and surged it forward. Iwaizumi pulled him into a scintillating kiss. Oikawa all but purred into it, his long arms finding its place around Iwaizumi’s naked chest, pulling him closer.

They were both breathless at the end of it, Oikawa looked winded. His pupils were blown so wide his eyes were almost pure black, his lips plump and poutier than usual. Iwaizumi relished in the sight in front of him. He wished he could see this every single day for the rest for his life.

“You had me real fucked up Oikawa, your endless comments, I thought you were flirting with me like you do with everyone. I’ve had feelings for you for god knows how long.” Iwaizumi huffed out a chuckle.

Oikawa looked sheepish as he replied, “Iwa-chan, remember that girlfriend from ages ago? The first one? Yeah. I told her I liked you and I was the one that broke up with her, not the other way around. After that incident, I had my mind set on telling you how I felt about you but then I was too much of a goddamn wimp to come out and say it. I was scared you didn’t feel the same way and that we’d just eventually drift apart. I couldn't have handled that Iwa-chan.”

Albeit the situation, Iwaizumi couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes in endearment.

“My whole life is you, Tooru. Don’t get a big head about this but my heart was yours the moment you were born. Call me cheesy but that’s just how it was meant to be, for me at least.” 

Oikawa’s eyes went moony and he bit his lip before he leaned forward and pecked Iwaizumi, who held Oikawa’s face for a minute longer and gave him a few slow kisses as if they had all the time in the world, as if tomorrow would never arrive.

“You have no clue how long I’ve wanted to do this.” Iwaizumi said, not getting enough now that he’s had a taste. He gave Oikawa another kiss before looking at him with comforting green eyes.

“Iwa-chan, let’s continue this once we’re back home okay?” He winked. “For now, though, you should get ready! I prepared a dinner for us over at Makki’s parent’s restaurant! You know, the one by the river?” Oikawa said almost giddily.

Iwaizumi didn’t have it in his heart to deny Oikawa’s efforts even though all he wanted to do right now was slowly watch Oikawa unravel in front of him.

He put on his best suit just to make Oikawa happy and maybe drool a little as well. He had always commented on how great the pants fit Iwaizumi’s “perky ass” as Oikawa liked to call it. Iwaizumi shook his head at how stupid he was, he should have noticed Oikawa’s eyes linger a little longer than necessary, what they had, had never been platonic, it had just been a relationship minus the kissing and sex.

He came out of their bathroom, clearing his throat to make his presence known.

“Shall we, Tooru?”

“Mmhmm, in a little.” Oikawa answered, walking over to him. He planted a kiss on Iwaizumi’s neck, hands once again finding their way around Iwaizumi’s waist. Iwaizumi’s skin craved more attention, he wanted to turn his neck, so Oikawa had better access, but he followed Oikawa’s hands with his own and broke them apart, stepping away from the clinging brunette.

Said boy pouted.

“We have to go! I got in a suit for you, now take me to dinner dumbass.” Iwaizumi stated with a laugh.

-

They got in Tooru’s car, Hajime was driving because Oikawa was a shit driver and neither of them had the intentions of dying, certainly not after today’s happenings, no, they’d very much like to live.

As he held the hand of the love of his life while he drove, he couldn’t help but feel a giddy happiness looming over him. Tooru made him so happy. Oikawa had always been a constant in his life, someone he knew deep down, would always be there.

All things considered, he felt so at ease with Oikawa. Things with him were easy. He’d known the big eyed, brown-haired boy since the day he was born. He had been beside Oikawa when he discovered Volleyball, been there when he won the best setter award, there when Oikawa discovered he liked men and women. Comforted him when he broke up with his first girlfriend. Reprimanded him when his knee almost fractured because of what he was putting his legs through.

Most of all, he had held him when he was down. Oikawa was more familiar to him than his own family.

There was undeniable love and understanding between the two.

Iwaizumi wouldn’t be Iwaizumi if it weren’t for Oikawa.

Oikawa was and will always be Iwaizumi’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for this fic! Stay tuned for more :))

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic that I'm posting here, I hope you enjoyed and I didn't disappoint y'all too much. XD
> 
> And please please copy paste this link on your web browser and go check out this amazingly gorgeous art work done by my good friend Hayathi0577 for this very fic! And do give her a follow on her instagram under her handle @hayathi.o <3  
> The link:  
> https://hayathi-o.tumblr.com/post/635294658653798400/in-which-oikawa-tooru-is-a-little-shit


End file.
